1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphing calculation apparatus and control method of the graphing calculation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic calculation apparatus, which calculates an arbitrary input arithmetic expression and solves an arbitrary input function, is in practical use. The conventional electronic calculation apparatus also displays a calculation result of the input expression, a solution or a graph of the input function. Such an electronic calculation apparatus is also referred to as a graphing calculator.
The graphing calculator is utilized in a field of education. A person who is to be educated (a student) uses the graphing calculator to calculate an arithmetic expression and to plot a graph of a function.
In the field of education, a teacher may provide an operational procedure of the graphing calculator. The teacher provides the operational procedure to the student by demonstrating the operations or distributing printed operation manuals.
However, the graphing calculation apparatus generally has a variety of functions, and complicated operations are required to use the variety of functions. It may be difficult for the student to master the complicated operations for the functions.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-186383 discloses an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) and a program for the electronic apparatus that facilitate learning an operational procedure of a scientific calculator. An emulator of the scientific calculator is installed in the electronic apparatus. Information of key operation (operational procedure) performed by a teacher to solve a given problem is associated with explanatory information of the key operation. Then, a learning support program is generated which utilizes the key operation information and the explanatory information. The generated support program is transferred to the scientific calculator of a student. When the student activates the transferred program, the key operation information and the explanatory information are displayed on a window. Consequently, by reference to the display window, the student can operate the same keys as the teacher has operated.
However, settings of the above electronic apparatus may not depend on a problem to be solved or a learning level of the student. That is, it is not selectable whether the student manually operates the keys by reference to the display window or the keys are automatically operated while the student is viewing the display window. Furthermore, it can not be selected to merely display a final solution.